Pride of the Gungans : Part 2
by Trace Kyshad
Summary: The Ultimate Cliffhanger of Cliffhangers is continued, Read on about Trace and Daylar!


****

Part II : "The day it rained fire"

Chapter 11 : The fall of Otoh Gunga

Daylar and Jar Jar rode the Kaduus into the Boss's chamber. Jar Jar was given a sinister look by the Gungan council, but Daylar dismounted his steed and walked to the centre of the chamber.

"Wassa is da meanin of dis!" Boss nass demanded an explanation. "Binksss no come backi here, heesa banished!" 

"Dat no important Boss, Trode-Yulad gonna attack……lotso soldiers……….attack soon…….." Daylar struggled to catch his breath. "Weesa……must gettin da army ready to……defend..Otoh Gunga!"

Boss Nass looked worried, stood up and shouted. "SOUND DISSEN ALARM! WEESA UNDA ATTACK!!!!"

It was too late…. The battle had already begun…

It began in the central plaza, masses of Gungan soldiers belonging to Trode-Yulad marched in to attack the population. More were coming, carried by Bongos that Trode must had manufactured himself. Kaduu riders ran in armed with Celsta and Electro-poles ready to defend against the incoming enemy. General Ceel leaded them into the main Plaza, so far they had not gone any further.

"Youssa!" He looked at Tarpals, "Secure da Boss's chamber! Make sure day no gettin in there!!" 

"Yessa sir!" Tarpals acknowledged, and rode of with his patrol toward the Council chamber.

Ceel managed to take out five Gungan riders before being thrown of his Kaduu. Daylar rode past and grabbed him, riding through most of the Gungan citizens and shouted. 

"CLEAR DA PLAZA, WEESA UNDA ATTACK! GO TO SACRED PLACE! HURRY!" Daylar ordered. Ceel thanked Daylar.

"We mussa get to da Boss's chamber pronto!" Ceel told him. Daylar changed direction, narrowly avoiding becoming skewered on the Electro-pole of an enemy rider.

In the Boss's chamber, Tarpals had managed to get the Gungan Bosses to escape, but was still fighting a losing battle against the enemy. He sounded the retreat.

"Captain Tarpals!" Ceel shouted as he entered the chamber, "Weesa musta escape to da sacred place now!" Tarpals agreed, and signalled his patrol to follow Ceel and Daylar, who was still fighting of a lone Gungan warrior who had leapt onto his Kaduu. 

"Get offa!" He shouted, and pushed the Gungan to the chamber floor. The two leaders rode out of the Chamber, although Daylar still had the impression something was missing.

"Where is Jah Jah?" He shouted to Tarpals. 

"Meesa no know…. Or care!" Replied Tarpals, who was wishing that he had probably died a noble death and that he wouldn't bother the Gungans any more.

But he was wrong… A rampaging Kaduu ran past the three fleeing Gungans. At first Daylar and Ceel both thought it must have been startled by the attack, but then Jar Jar, who had his leg caught in the creatures reigns, was seen screaming and being dragged along the chamber floor.

"HHHEEEEEELLLLPPPP!!!! MEESA NEED HELP HERE!" Jar Jar screamed.

General Ceel and Tarpals sighed, but Daylar wasn't going to let a fellow Gungan die, even if it was Jar Jar.

"General!" Daylar shouted, "Take un dis Kaduu!" He leapt onto the rampaging Kaduu and attempted to slow it down, but it wasn't going to. Ceel and Tarpals rode off in the opposite direction to the lone Kaduu Daylar had now mounted.

"WHOAH THERE!" He ordered, but it kept running.

"HEEEELLLLLLLPPPPP!!!!!" Jar Jar screamed at the top of his voice, still being dragged along by the frightened Kaduu. Daylar turned around and called to Jar Jar to grab his hand. Jar Jar tried to grab Daylar's hand, but couldn't reach. 

"MEESA NO REACHIN YOU!!!!" He shouted. 

One of Trode's riders began to chase the lone Kaduu, Jar Jar turned his head to see what was going on. 

"Ah FZZIT!" Daylar shouted, and continued attempting to reach Jar Jar.

"MEESA NO WANTIN TO DIE!!!!" Jar Jar cried, and passed out.

"ARRRGGGHH!!!" Daylar shouted, "HOLD ON JAH JAH!!!!!!!"

****

Chapter 11 : Holding on to life

Trace opened his eyes. He was alive? He was hanging on to the cliff face, about 10 feet down from the top. He looked down, no sign of Trode.

"Oh God that was close…." He sighed.

He began to climb up the cliff face, slowly and carefully. The wind blew past him, almost knocking him off balance. Peko Peko flew past him, surprising him.

"AAAH! Damn birds!" He shouted, and continued his ascent.

The rock he gripped suddenly gave way and fell into the mists below, Trace was holding onto the cliff with only one hand now, his other waving furiously trying to find somewhere to stabilise himself. Finally he grabbed a small foothold, and pulled himself up a few feet. Tired now, from his climbing, Trace was ready to drop off, but he kept going.

A hand extended at the top of the cliff, Trace looked at it, and acting first before thinking, grabbed it.

He pulled himself up, he'd made a BIG mistake, the face of Trode stared him in the face.

"Oh….. for the love of…" Trace couldn't believe this.

Trode gave Trace a triumphant laugh before releasing the Jedi's hand and sending him plummeting into the misty waters below. "Yousa goin straight back down!!"

"AAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH GET YOU FOR THIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Blackness…

Jar Jar awoke, his eyes focusing, slowly the blurred world came to make more sense before him. He looked around, he was in a Bongo. Daylar was piloting.

"Ergh…" He groaned, "Wassa happen?"

"Weesa fleein Otoh Gunga…" Daylar spoke in a quiet, angry tone.

Jar Jar tried to remember what had just happened. Trode's forces attacked Otoh Gunga, Boss Nass disappeared, as did Ceel and Captain Tarpals. The last thing he remembered was being dragged along the floor by an escaped Kaduu, and then passed out.

"Whera Boss Nass? And da oders?" Jar Jar asked, worried

Daylar looked at him, "Listen, meesa no know where dey bein, meesa just riskin meesa life to save youssa skin! Meesa had pretty bombad day, so shut up!" He snapped.

Jar Jar froze, he sat back and looked out into the blackness of the sea. Where was Daylar taking him? If anywhere, it would be the Gungan sacred place, that's where they went when they were attacked. But something told Jar Jar that they were not going to the sacred place at all.

"Whera weesa goin?" He asked Daylar, who didn't reply. He stopped, and looked at the confused Gungan, and sighed.

"Meesa no know…" He replied.

But he did…. He just didn't realise it…….

"Wassa dat?" Jar Jar cried out. Daylar looked ahead. A faint outline of a figure drifted in front of them. As the Bongo moved closer, the two made out the figure.

"Trace?" Jar Jar realised, "Wassa he doin in da watta, and down hera also?"

"Takun da controls Jah Jah!" Daylar ordered, as he scrambled from the cockpit into the back. Jar Jar sat, looking at the controls. 'Meesa no know how do work dis!' He thought.

Within seconds Daylar was swimming toward Trace, who was unconscious in the water. He grabbed him, and swam back to the Bongo containing an excited Jar Jar, whom Daylar didn't know why he was so excited, untill he noticed the large Opee sea killer sneak up behind him…

"AARRGGHE!!! BIG GOOBERFISH!!!!" Jar Jar shouted! "GET BACKIN HERE MAXI QUICK!"

****

Chapter 12 : Bad news

Jar Jar continued to scream within the cockpit, Daylar still swimming back toward the Bongo pulling Trace along with him. He signalled to Jar Jar to fire the torpedos, but the clumsy Gungan was too scared to even move.

"JAH JAH!!! FIRE DA BIG BOOMERS!!" Daylar tried to shout through the water, but it was useless. The huge sea creature grew closer to its prey.

Suddenly, two bright spheres flew past Daylar, narrowly missing him. Jar Jar had triggered the firing mechanism by accident, and startled the Opee Sea Killer, buying Daylar enough time to reach the Bongo.

He clambered in, with Trace, who began to breathe again, coughing and choking.

"Youssa all right there?" Asked an exhausted Daylar. "Weesa okiday now…"

But they weren't…

The Opee Sea killer latched its tongue onto the hull of the craft, halting its escape.

"WEESA GONNA DIE AGAIN!!!!" Shouted Jar Jar.

Daylar ran back to the controls, "Full reverse! NOW!" He ordered.

Jar Jar looked at the controls, "How youssa do dat?"

Daylar shoved Jar Jar out the way and manned the pilots seat, he put the Bongo into full reverse thrust, but it didn't work. The creature had it fixed, and was pulling in.

"No No NO NO NONONONONO!!!!!!" Jar Jar screamed, "Backwards, Weesa go Backwards! Pleas?!"

"SHUT UP!" Daylar shouted, as he attempted to break free of the creature's grasp.

(Where's a Sando Aqua monster when ya need one)

Trace, during this excitement, had been lying on the floor of the cargo area. He woke up, very confused. "Where am I now?"

Jar Jar's screams could be heard through the door in the cockpit. Trace stood up.

"Uh oh…." He ran through the door.

"Someone mind telling me what's going on?" Trace asked,

Jar Jar turned round, "Weesa in pretty big goo!" Trace looked forward, to see the jaws of a hungry Opee Sea Killer. Daylar was frantically hitting the controls. 

"Weesa got lotsin to talk about, but weesa gonna die if weesa no getting out of here!" Daylar summarised.

"Do we have torpedos?" Trace asked,

"Jar Jar shooted dem all!" Daylar responded. Jar Jar grinned sheepishly.

"Great…" Trace almost fell over at Daylars attempts to break free.

Water began to gush into the cargo area.

"I'll take care of the leak, you get us outta this!" Trace shouted, and ran through the door.

"Eh…. Okiday.." Daylar responded, and turned on the com-link at his control. "Youssa here me liken dis?"

"_Hear you loud and clear, it's a pretty small leak, I'll have it fixed in no time!"_ Came Trace's voice on the Com-link…

All Hell was breaking loose in this Bongo, Jar Jar screaming, a leak in the cargo area, being crushed by the jaws of an Opee Sea Killer, and Daylar at the controls. 

"_A least we get to see just how tough these Bongo's are_" Trace reassured them, "_Holy… The leak just got bigger, much bigger!"_

Daylar slammed his fists down on the controls, blood splattered all over them, Jar Jar couldn't take any more of it. "Meesa no feelin so good…" He complained.

The Bongo tore itself from the jaws of the creature, thanks to Daylar's initiative. Jar Jar sighed a sigh of relief… "Weesa free now….."

_"AARRRGGG, We've lost half the Cargo areahere, the………………..not worki……….can't get th………taking wat………………..we're going dow………." _Trace's voice echoed over the com-link.

And they were going down, the Bongo sank lower and lower into the darkness…

****

Chapter 13 : The Abyss

The Bongo hit the bottom of the valley with a crunch.There was nothing but silence, Jar Jar had passed out, Daylar was too stunned to speak, and Trace had just leapt through the door and sealed it before the entire Bongo imploded due to water pressure and was recovering from the shock.

"The way I see it.." Trace was the first to speak, "We have one escape pod, with only enough room for one person, We are about….. 250 feet from the surface, the pod can make it there, but the two who do not take the pod will have to swim all the way to the surface."

Daylar looked around, Jar Jar still unconscious. Gungans were good swimmers, better than humans could ever be, they were genetically designed for it, so it was obvious that Trace had to take the escape pod and that him and Jar Jar would have to swim all the way back up to the surface. Daylar checked the controls to find something very interesting about the escape pod.

Jar Jar woke up, "Weesa dead yet?"

"Unfortunately, no" Trace answered, "And you're in for a looong swim…"

Jar Jar looked at Daylar, "Weesa gotta swim all da way to da top," Jar Jar swallowed, "Oh no!"

"Oh and Trace," Daylar continued, "Da escape pod no workin, youssa have to swim to da top as well!"

Bummer…

Trace pulled out his Oxygen feeder, and looked at the other two, who were less than ready to get going. "Ok, on the count of three, I open this door, and we swim out, ok?" Trace explained his plan.

The other two nodded.

"1"

"2" Trace began to shake.

"…….3! GO!" He hit the open button on the door control panel, within seconds the cockpit was filling with water, "Let's get ready to go!" Trace shouted.

"Meesa no wantin to do dis!" Jar Jar complained, as the water level rose within the cockpit. The three fought to get outside, Daylar going first, followed by a reluctant Jar Jar and then Trace. The ascent had begun.

They swam as hard as they could, the freezing waters around them made it harder to move, but they kept going on. Daylar looked around for any fast up-currents they could take to shorten their journey. Fish of many colours swam past in a bright rainbow, glowing in the mist. 

Jar Jar became tired, they still had a very long distance to go, and he was beginning to slow down. 

"Come on Jar Jar," Trace mumbled,

Suddenly, a current threw up the three; Jar Jar let out a surprised scream.

'Now this is more like it' Trace thought, as the surface grew nearer and nearer. Daylar had is hands at his sides, a very streamlined pose, and shot past the others toward the top. Jar Jar tried the same thing, with less impressive results.

The current stopped, they had to swim themselves again, much to Jar Jars' disliking. Daylar was furthest ahead, with Trace in close second, and Jar Jar tailing on behind, moaning because he was very tired.

'Only another …20 feet,' Trace estimated. He was very cold, and tired. All three were slowing down, their muscles aching.

"Weesa… almost…… there…." Daylar spoke.

But then he looked back, Jar Jar had vanished, as had Trace. He swam back down, and saw no sign of them. All of a sudden, he was thrown into a nearby current, and was sent flowing through the water into a interlocking system of caves.

He just had to wait and let the water take him where it was going…

.

****

Chapter 14 : Where to go

Left, right, right, up…. Daylar was thrown in every direction possible. Through tunnels and out of them.. and then up. 

Just then, a figure flew past him in another tunnel. It was Trace. He was having the same amount of fun as Daylar. Where were they going, where did this current exit? He was beginning to get sick.

At last Daylar was thrown out of a small pool into fresh air, catapulted 20 feet into the air and grabbed the branch of a tree. He held on, it was a very long drop.

Trace followed, but from a different pool. He was propelled upwards onto the same tree as Daylar, and grabbed another branch to stop himself from falling 20 feet downward.

"ummm, hi." Trace spoke, trying to regain his breath.

"Wheris Jah Jah?" Daylar asked,

The bright orange Gungan was briskly sent the same way as the previous two from the water. Only he missed the branch completely, and landed luckily, in a comforting bush.

"Maxi bombad!" Jar Jar seemed to have enjoyed his ride.

"JAR JAR!" Trace shouted, Jar Jar looked up.

"Wassa youssa doin up there?" He asked.

"Just get us down from here," Trace shouted back, still hanging on to the branch. Daylar was attempted to place his feet on another branch to stabilise him, his feet waving around.

Jar Jar looked around, a sighted a long, grey tube. 'Trace's Lightsabre' he thought. And then he had an idea.

The sound of an igniting Lightsabre startled Trace.

"What the hell are you doing!" Trace shouted.

"Meesa getting you down from there!" He replied.

"Jah Jah! NO!" Daylar tried to stop him. But it was too late.

The tree began to tilt, Jar Jar had cut it with the Sabre and it was going to fall, with the two on it.

"AAARRRRRGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" The two shouted. Jar Jar stood out of the way of the falling tree. Trace closed his eyes.

"Daylar, Jump!" Trace shouted, and leapt off the falling tree. Daylar acknowledged his command and through himself from the tree, landing safely on the ground. The tree hit the ground with a terrible crash.

Jar Jar ran up to them, "Weesa on dry land now okiday," he said. The other two looked at him menacingly.

"I'll have my Lightsabre back, Jar Jar!" Trace ordered. Jar Jar complied, and handed it back. "So where do we go from here?" He wondered.

Daylar thought for a minute, he didn't really know where to go. He didn't know where he was either. Otoh Gunga had fallen, everyone missing. Maybe they all went to the sacred place. That was the next place to go.

"When weesa in trouble, Weesa go to Sacred place," Daylar told Trace, "So wessa gonna go there."

Trace agreed, and Jar Jar winced. "Meesa no go back to Boss Nass, heesa gonna pound meesa death if meesa goin back to him."

Trace looked at Jar Jar, "Are you saying you would rather stay here?" Jar Jar nodded.

Trace sighed, "Then I bid you farewell friend, Until the next time we meet, may your Gods smile on you."

The two warriors mounted nearby Kaduus Daylar had managed to catch. Jar Jar watched as they disappeared into the distant fog. 

He was back where he started, alone, in the Naboo swamp. He wanted to help the two, but he couldn't face the fury of Boss Nass again. He shook his head, 'Meesa a coward' He thought, and sat down on a rock, hanging his head.

****

Chapter 15 : Gungan sacred place

Daylar's sense of direction proved useful, his instincts lead the way. Trace observed Daylar, looking for various Jedi skills he was using. He was indeed, one with the Force, he just didn't know it.

Daylar had a sudden shock when he remembered something important.

"Is Trode dead?" He asked Trace. Trace had not been expecting this, he had completely forgotten about him.

"No," He sighed, "He got away…"

Trace had never been to the Gungan Sacred place before, He didn't know how to imagine it. Huge statues of various Gungan Gods lay in the ground, Boss Nass stood before one, along with the other High ranking Gungans. Tarpals, Whom Trace realised was no a Patrol Captain, Led them to Boss Nass.

"Your honour!" Tarpals called, "Daylar Hylo and Trace Kyshad,"

Boss Nass looked at them, "Trode-Yulad no dead?" He asked.

The two shook their head. Boss Nass sighed. There was nothing but silence.

"I think I may have some information that is shocking, if not useful."

Boss Nass looked up at Trace, "Wassa bein dat?"

"Well, when I was fighting Trode, he had a Lightsabre. Only Jedi have these kind of weapons. Therefore, Trode-Yulad is a Dark Jedi. He was one of the only Gungans I knew could use the Force…"

Boss Nass listened on, bemused, "Go on…"

"…Until I discovered a certain secret about Daylar Hylo." All of the Gungans around gasped, and looked at Daylar, who didn't know what to say.

"Daylar Hylo, much though he doesn't realise it, can use the Force. He has the ability to see things before they happen, he can sense things others can't. These are all Jedi qualities."

Daylar looked at Trace, rather embarrassed now. "You wassa?"

"It is true, Jar Jar told me about the soldiers with the special powers long ago, and that various Gungans had changed when I first came here after being rescued… " He paused, "That's why I was brought to Otoh Gunga in the first place wasn't it? You could sense I was in tune with the Force, and wished to learn more about your past, to see what made the ancient soldiers so powerful."

It was all making sense now, Trace realised why the Gungans had rescued him now. It was he that created the 'spark' to let the Gungan soldiers, whose Ancestors were Jedi, feel a flow in the Force that could remind them of their powers. Daylar Hylo was one, who were the others. 

Boss Nass smiled, "Indeed dat is why weesa brought youssa here…"

Trace nodded, "I know that Daylar is one of these 'special' Gungans, are there any others?"

Boss Nass stepped forward, Shouted in Gungan. Seven Gungans from the crowd stepped forward beside Daylar. Trace looked surprised.

"Tarpals?" He looked puzzled, "I didn't realise you were one,"

Captain Tarpals smiled, "Meesa always knew meesa one, meesa learn to hide it so dat no-one eva know. How youssa thinken meesa finden you in da swamp dat day?"

'Good point'

He browsed the other six, the Force clearly flowed with them, if they only knew how to control it, these soldiers would be the key in defeating Trode-Yulad. 

"I think I have an idea…." Trace finally spoke. "It will take a long time, but once we are ready, We can take back what rightfully belongs to you, and Trode-Yulad will be no more. These eight Gungans you see before you, are all special. They have powers, like me, and can use them to defeat the Evil that has taken you from your homes. We will need the help of every Gungan to do his or her part….. and that includes one other…"

He turned around, "Your Honour, Request permission to go in search of Jar Jar Binks,"

Boss Nass looked confused, "Binksss? Why youssa wantin him?"

"He may be a key player in my idea… I need him for a 'Special mission'."

****

Chapter 16 : 'I'll make a man out of you'

The following days, Daylar and Boss Nass were put in charge in recruiting Gungans, Tarpals taught them various skills in weaponry and strategic thinking, while Ceel helped Trace find Jar Jar Binks. The army was slowly regrouping its power, building into the once mighty army it was before. This time they could not lose.

"Why weesa lookin for Binks?" General Ceel asked Trace.

"You'll see…" He replied.

At last they found him, sitting on rock, staring into a pool of water. He barely even acknowledged the existence of the two approaching. 

"Jar Jar Binks?" Trace spoke. "We need you to come with us the the Gungan Sacred place, to help us fight."

Nothing…

"Jar Jar?" Trace asked, "What's wrong?"

Still no reply, the Gungan sighed.

Ceel grew impatient, "Dis is hopeless, meesa goin back to da Sacred Place!" He left the two others.

"Heesa right you know," Jar Jar spoke, 'Dissen usless, meesa useless."

Trace was surprised, Jar Jar was really depressed about something. "Jar Jar, you are not usless at all."

"YES MEESA IS!" Jar Jar snapped back, "Every time meesa try to help, BOOM, meesa screw it up!"

Trace realised why he was so sad, it must have been hard, to be banished from your kind just because you were a little bit different, a little bet careless at times.

"I still need your help," Trace tried to convince the Gungan, "We all need your help."

"No-one needs meesa help!"

"LISTEN! You are a GUNGAN!" Trace shouted, "There are thousands of your kind back there, working together to take back their home, their only home. They are fighting for something. You are just like them." 

The Gungan didn't listen, he just hung his head.

"When I first met you, I thought you had a bright future. I saw a young Gungan, full of hope. And now, because he has been exiled from is home, he refuses to help his own kind?"

"Wassa Help Can MEESA GIVE!?!" Jar Jar exploded, "Meesa USLESS! Youssa know dat by now! Meesa no a warrior, meesa nuthin!"

There was a long silence.

Trace began to walk away, "If you believe you are nothing, that is all you will ever be, nothing more, nothing less. You've forgotten who you are Jar Jar, you are a Gungan, if you are not willing to fight for what your kind believe in, Then may the Gods help you…" He left the Gungan to his sorrows.

"AAAARRRGGG!!!!" Jar Jar slammed his fist down on the rock. The voice of Trace telling him to help the Gungans remained in his mind. _'When the battle begins, and Gungans begin to fall, where will you be? Will you be sitting here, in your pain and sorrow?'_

Jar Jar closed his eyes, almost bursting into tears.

_'You only have one chance at life, do you really want to spend it sitting on this rock, trying to forget your past? What about after the battle? What if we are all defeated by Trode-Yulad? What will you do? All the people you've known nothing more than memories do you really want to live that?_

Jar Jar shook his head, trying to get the voice out of his head. "MEESA CAN NO HELPEN YOUSSA!" He cried.

'If I cannot convince you, then I'm afraid the Gods will have to do what they think is right….'

Jar Jar looked up, "Da Gods?"

****

Chapter 17 : The vision

Jar Jar opened his eyes, and looked around. He was no longer sitting in the swamp on a rock. He was standing on the grassy fields of Naboo. He looked around, on one side there was a mass of Gungans, on the other side Trode Yulad stood laughing, with his equally number of followers ready to attack. Jar Jar grew confused.

"Wassa goin on?"

General Ceel gave out the signal to attack, a thunderous rumble echoed through the valley, as the two colossal armies charged toward each other. Jar Jar could see Trace, and Daylar, riding side by side ready to attack the enemy. 

Suddenly, Jar Jar was somewhere else, he was closer to the battle. He could see the faces of all the soldiers now. The battle had begun. Gungans fell left and right as Trode's forces easily out manoeuvred Nass's army. 

__

'This is what could happen Jar Jar, this is what fate could await your friends…'

Jar Jar kept his eye on Daylar. Daylar's face filled with anger, as he cut down the opposing Gungans. Trace charged on his Kaduu, Lightsabre ignited.

"Meesa no wantin to see dis," Jar Jar tried to close his eyes, but he couldn't.

Suddenly, Daylar was thrown off his Kaduu onto the ground. He was hurt. Trode-Yulad rode past him, and slowed down. Daylar tried to look up, but his strength failed him. Trode rasied his weapon, and with a triumphant cry, forced his Electro-pole into Daylar's back with a sickening crack. 

Daylar was dead, the blood smeared over his back. Jar Jar almost burst out shouting, but he was too shocked to see Daylar die. The cry of a million Gungans echoed around him as the battle continued… no it wasn't a battle, it was a mass slaughter!

__

'You can make the difference Jar Jar… You can help them…'

Jar Jar looked at Trace, still alive. He had seen his comrade's death, and with a blinding rage charged toward Trode ready to swipe at his chest. Trode ignited his Lightsabre seeing the incoming Jedi, He blocked Trace's attack, and kicked him off his Kaduu. 

"Trace! Look out!" Jar Jar shouted.

Trace couldn't hear him, Trode-Yulad had leapt of his Kaduu and faced Trace. Laughing.

"You son of a…." Trace Shouted, "I'll kill you!" And charged at Trode

"Ha ha ha, yesss, feel the Dark side of da Force… It makein youssa stonger!" Trode taunted. 

Trace didn't listen, he attacked Trode with a fury of hits, and his Anger and Hatred fueled his attack. He could feel his emotions take control of his actions. Trode was still laughing, defending all of Trace's attacks. "Good, now strike meesa down! Feel youssa anger and paste meesa!" Trode ordered, But Trace stopped, and lowered his weapon. 

"Never, you'll never turn me. You can only kill me as you did with Daylar…"

"So be it!" Trode swung the killing blow, slicing Trace's head. Jar Jar couldn't look, but he couldn't look away. Trode laughed triumphantly, and rode away on his Kaduu.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!" Jar Jar cried out

__

'Your friends dead….your leader lost…do you really want to live after this has happened?'

Jar Jar opened his eyes, he was back on the rock in the swamp. He struggled to catch his breath. He realised now what he had to do. 

He had to help his own kind, he had to help his friends…

****

Chapter 18 : 'We're started this together…'

__

'Your friends need you Jar Jar, you must help them…. One Gungan can make the difference….'

Jar Jar stood up, and ran toward the Gungan Sacred place, he was going to fight for his people. He was going to help his friends.

Trace was surprised when Jar Jar came running into the Sacred place, gasping for breath. He stopped in front of Trace. "Meesa gonna help youssa now…" He told him.

Trace smiled, "I knew you would Jar Jar, I knew you would…"

The training was going well, The eight Jedi Gungans had developed their skills much, and were becoming feared warriors. Daylar especially was doing well, Trace even recommended that he build his own Lightsabre some day. He even let Daylar use his for a time being, against a remote droid Trace always carried around with him.

Captain Tarpals and Boss Nass had recruited many Gungans willing to fight. Their army almost ready to retake Otoh Gunga, the day was growing closer. Trode-Yulad would be expecting something like this to happen.

"Alright everone listen up!" Trace called the Gungans together, "We started this together… and we will finish it together. Trode-Yulad and his followers have taken you from your very home, We will not allow it! We will fight until we can safely return to Otoh Gunga. The battle will be long, many Gungans will lose their lives in the fight, I can't even guarantee that the battle will be won by us."

Boss Nass stood up, "Weesa ready to fight!" The Gungans cheered. 

"The battle begins at Sunrise tomorrow. Tonight, get some well earned rest, Trode's army has been sighted, and will no doubt be prepared for us, so everyone should be at their best state." Trace paused, "I think that's all I need to say…"

And so, that night. The Gungans slept, General Ceel went over the final check, Jar Jar was ready for his 'Special mission' with Trace and Daylar… Daylar.. Where was Daylar?

Trace found him beside a campfire, standing up looking at the stars.

"Are you ready for the battle?" Trace spoke. Daylar didn't reply.

"Yeah, I'm sure no one is.."

Daylar looked at Trace, and then back at the stars. "Youssa tinken any oda of dem stars got Gungans on it?"

Trace looked up, "I don't know, I haven't been to all of them… But then, no one has explored the whole Galaxy," Trace paused, "Why?"

"Meesa just liken to tink dat weesa not the only ones here…"

"A lot of people like to think that, but no one really knows the answer…" Trace replied.

He paused, "You should be sleeping, get some rest. Tomorrow is going to be a long day…"

Daylar agreed, and laid some cloth beside the fire.

__

'Trace Kyshad….'

'What the?' Trace thought, 'Who's this?'

__

'Trace…. You must help me……..'

'Who is this?'

'Trace……..'

Daylar woke him up, "Trace? Wassa wrong?"

Trace opened his eyes, and thought.

"Nothing's wrong…" He spoke quietly, "…Just go back to sleep."


End file.
